herofandomcom-20200223-history
Molly (The Walking Dead)
Molly is an original character who first appeared in Telltale ' The Walking Dead The Walking Dead Season One Game. She is a lone female survivor who has displayed high amount of skill in agility, parkour, climbing and close quarters combat. Though coming out as uncaring, rude and extremely cocky toward strangers, Molly does what she can to protect those she cares about. She was voiced by Erin Yvette, who voiced Bonnie on the same season, and also [[Snow White (Fables)|Snow White's Fables incarnation]]. Overview Upon first meeting Molly, she seems to be unsympathetic and selfish. She almost leaves Kenny, Lee and Clementine to be devoured by walkers, before changing her mind after being convinced to do so by Clementine. Eventually, though, it is revealed that she's a caring person who had to develop an aggressive exterior. She cared greatly for her late younger sister. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Molly's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a 14-year-old diabetic sister. She reveals she already lived in Crawford with her sister before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse After the zombie epidemic spread across the world, Molly and her sister were already living in the Crawford district of Savana, Georgia. Crawford Oberson took control of the district. Along with numerous other followers, She had to seal off the district, scrounge weapons, ammo, cars, batteries and any other supply of vital importance of staying alive in the new world. Later on, the safe sanctuary of Crawford tightened its security, eliminating populations which are seen as potential liabilities such as children, the elderly and the sick. Unfortunately, Molly's sister was diabetic, putting the two at risk of banishment/execution. To retrieve medicine for this disease, Molly made a deal with Crawford's doctor, Logan. As part of the deal, she committed to having sexual intercourse with him in exchange for medicine. However, Oberson began sending an inspector down to take inventory of the medicine, and would've discovered their secret. Logan decided to cut the deal for saving his hide. Before Molly knew it, her sister's symptoms began to show, and Crawford's men took her away. Unable to stay at Crawford, she left, beginning the life of a scavenger, scouring houses and cars for supplies. She devised a tactic in which she would ring church bells to distract walkers, and then search the vacated areas before they could return. Season One Episode Four: "Around Every Corner" Molly was first seen near the start of the episode. Lee looked up at a church bell tower after it started to ring and saw Molly sneak past. Lee can choose to shout, stating he saw someone on the roof causing the bells to chime. Then, groups of zombies appears, following the sound of the bells. Later on near the docks, Lee watched Molly climb down a building through a telescope. Molly walked to a news-stand and Lee attempted to sneak up on her. She appeared behind Lee and depending on how quickly Lee reacts, Lee will either get hit or block her attack and counter it, resulting in either her or Lee falling to the ground. walked up behind Lee or Molly (depending on what happened) preventing the situation from escalating further, leading to Lee realizing that Molly wasn't the Stranger, while she notes that he wasn't from Crawford. Kenny then tried to sneak up behind Molly with a gun raised to her head, but she tripped him, causing his gun to go off. Molly warned Lee, Kenny and Clementine against poking around in the area, as the nearby Crawford community were very hostile towards strangers roaming in their territory, especially strangers with children. She explained that they led a very draconian survivalist policy, meaning that anyone unable pull their own weight was either killed or cast out from their community, left to the mercy of zombies and strangers. After the gunshot provoked the walkers around, the group tried escaping through a back alley. Clementine, Molly and Kenny make it safely to high ground, but Lee was trapped with the walkers coming from both sides. Molly drops her ice tool to Lee so he can open a manhole and escape down into the sewers. When the group decided that they would go to Crawford for medicine, fuel and a battery for the boat, Molly accompanies them. She was suspiciously able to deduce that the community used the school-nurse's office as a clinic. She joined Lee in his search for the battery in the nearby auto-shop, but soon ran off on her own, later appearing again, struggling with a walker in medical scrubs, which she throws off a roof and proceeds to stab violently with her ice tool. Lee questioned her behavior, but she claimed she was just making sure it was dead. Getting inside the garage, Lee discovered a powered car on a hydraulic lift, and asked for Molly's ice tool to puncture the hydraulic system. Lowering the lift triggered the car alarm, and Lee and Molly narrowly escaped a large group of walkers by climbing onto a truck and through the roof. Molly then broke off on her own to run a personal errand, taking the battery with her as leverage in case the group might leave her behind. Later in the episode, Lee, depending on his decision, can watch a tape and discover that Molly is from Crawford. She was having sex with Logan, the man she threw off the roof, to obtain medicine for her 14-year old [[w:c:TheWalkingDead:Molly's Sister (Video Game)|diabetic sister]. Logan cut off the deal in fear of being caught, leaving Molly outraged with his decision. Later, her sister was taken away and presumably killed, leading Molly to abandon Crawford. As Lee is about to head back to the meeting place, Molly arrived and handed him the battery. If Lee watched the tape, he can confront Molly about her past, and Molly will reveal that she was out getting a photograph of her sister, the only she has left of her, from her old room. Suddenly, Ben comes running toward them with a hatchet, before discovering that they aren't walkers. Lee realized that it's the same hatchet he used to block the entrance to the school. In the same instant, a small herd comes through the entrance, and Molly confronts them, killing two in the process, but soon gets into a struggle with one of them. In-Game Decision 'Clementine Comes to Crawford ''(Unknown) If Lee chose to bring Clementine with him to Crawford, she will kill her first walker, leading Molly to be impressed with the girl's marksman skills. '''Clementine Stays at the House, Shoot the Walker ''(Unknown) If Lee has Clementine stay at the house, he will have to shoot the walker himself. If he manages to do so, Molly will be grateful for him having saved her life. 'Clementine Stays at the House, Shoot Molly (Unknown) If Lee leaves Clementine at the house, he will have to shoot the walker himself. If he shoots Molly by mistake, she will fall onto the floor and scream out in pain. She ends up losing her weapon, and runs off in the opposite direction. '''Clementine Stays at the House, Miss the Shot/Hesitate ''(Unknown) Failure to shoot the walker will result in Molly being pushed down onto the floor. While she manages to fight off the surrounding walkers with her bare hands, she is forced to run away, separated from the group. Depending on the player's decisions, Molly and the group will arrive safely back at the house. Lee caught Molly as she was about to head back into Savannah on her own, despite always saying that she should be on the boat because she saved Kenny and Lee's lives. Lee questioned her sudden change of heart, and she claims she's "better off by herself", but it is heavily implied that she does it to avoid pushing the group into an unpleasant decision when the time comes, and bids farewell to Lee, telling him to take care of Clementine. Trivia *Molly named her weapon "Hilda", and displays affection and seems to care for the weapon as if it is a person. When "Hilda" is not in use, it is strapped to Molly's backpack. **Molly is one of four characters in The Walking Dead that has named their weapon. The others being Negan with "Lucille, Danny St. John with "Charlotte" and Louis with "Chairles". *Molly refers to the zombies as "Geeks", a name used by some characters in the ''The Walking Dead TV Series. *She is the only female survivor who Lee engages in hand to hand combat with. *One of Molly's lines in Episode 4, "Come on, what are you, chicken?" (said to Lee), is a reference to Back to the Future. *According to unused audio clips, Molly also had a father in Crawford with her sister. His name is not revealed, but it is known that he was part of the cause of Crawford's fall, as he was originally supposed to be the one who personally hanged Crawford Oberson in the bell tower. His fate was not revealed, but he can be assumed to be dead. *She is the first of the three characters Erin Yvette has voiced, the others being Bonnie and Sandra. *Molly was originally was supposed to die in a very selfish way. However, this idea was scrapped in favor of making her leaving the group to fend for herself. *She's considered as one of the toughest female characters in the franchise, alongside with Michonne, Carol Peletier and Clementine. Navigation Category:Female Category:Image Heroes Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Rescuers Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Villain's Lover Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Strong-Willed Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Nurturer Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Inconclusive